


Drinking In LA

by amathela



Category: Miss Match
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why am I not drunk yet?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking In LA

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series.

"Why am I not drunk yet?"

"It's a virgin margarita."

Kate frowns at her glass, then up at Victoria. "Why?"

"Because it's one o'clock in the afternoon, and you're on your lunch break."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"This sucks."

"Not being drunk?"

"Everything." She finishes her drink - not bothering to go slowly, now that she knows there's no alcohol in it - and leans forward to rest her elbows on the bar. "Dating."

"I thought you said you wanted to be single."

"That was before I remembered that being single sucks."

"I know a good matchmaker, if you're interested." Victoria flashes her a smile, picking up the empty glass. "Besides, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You've got Nick."

(When, exactly, dating Nick Paine became an enviable prospect, she isn't sure she wants to know.)

But Victoria kind of frowns, and Kate tilts her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nick and I broke up."

"What? When did that happen?"

"The other night."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

"It's not that big a deal. Besides, you've had your own stuff to deal with."

"Victoria -"

"Really, it's fine. You've been busy."

"Yeah." Kate sighs at the accidental reminder that she should be back at the office; it's really too bad she's still sober. "Ever since the article came out, I've been swamped."

"Exactly."

"You still should have told me you guys broke up."

"Hey, you broke up with Michael _and_ Adam. Me and Nick are the least of your concerns."

"I did not -" She pauses, takes a breath. "Michael and I weren't back together. And there was never anything going on between me and Adam."

"If you say so."

( _I'm falling for him,_ Victoria had said. Kate's a bad friend.)

"I do say so. Look, if you need a place to crash -"

"No, it's okay." Victoria smiles, a little too brightly, and Kate frowns.

"You got a place already?"

"Not exactly."

"Victoria." But Victoria's expression is carefully blank, and the realisation hits her. "You're not still staying with Nick?"

"Sort of." Victoria doesn't quite meet her eyes; Kate leans forward again.

"Sort of?"

"We're still ... you know. We're just not dating."

"But you're sleeping together."

"Yeah."

"And living together."

"It's temporary."

"So if I asked you to come out with me this weekend to pick up guys ..."

"I'd absolutely be free to do that."

Right. Kate's pretty sure that most of this is going way over her head.

"Do you want to go out this weekend and pick up guys?"

She sighs. "Not really."

There's a pause, and then -

"You should call him, you know."

Kate looks up. "Which one?"

"Whichever one you want."

Yeah. That's going to happen. "And you should talk to Nick."

There's another silence, and Victoria glances away. "So. Clubbing this weekend?"

Kate smiles. "Absolutely."


End file.
